


The Campaign

by axiom_of_stripe



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-17
Updated: 2001-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiom_of_stripe/pseuds/axiom_of_stripe
Summary: Democracy in action.





	The Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Campaign

## The Campaign

by cmshaw

Author's website: http://cmshaw.slashcity.net

Disclaimer: I own none of these odd characters.

Author's Notes: Gratitude to everyone on #dueslash last night, for flattering me so sweetly. (Blame them, not me!)

Story Notes: Sex. Voyeurism. Spilled coffee.

* * *

"I'm thinking of going into politics," Turnbull said over coffee. 

Vecchio groaned. "Fuck. I can't get away from it, can I?" 

Turnbull gave him a surprised look. Fraser gave him a reproving one. Kowalski just glared. 

Vecchio set his coffee down on the table and cross his arms. "It's all your fault," he said to Kowalski. "It was your ex-wife who started it." 

Fraser clapped a hand over Kowalski's mouth. "Let's not bring up that subject, shall we?" he said pleasantly, holding down a struggling Kowalski. "I'm sure Turnbull's plans have nothing to do with your mutual ex-wife." 

Turnbull blinked innocently. "I should think not," he said, "unless of course there is more to Senator Vecchio-Kowalski's personal life than I have been told. I was merely thinking that I might try to remedy the dearth of gay elected officials." 

"You're gay?" Vecchio said to Turnbull. He turned toward Kowalski, who had started to calm down. "Both the Mounties are gay! You think they put something in Canada's water supply?" 

Kowalski smirked at him. "Could be," he said. "'Course, I lived for four months in Canada myself." 

Vecchio felt something rub inside his knee, and he looked under the table. Kowalski had toed off his shoes and he had got one sock-clad foot between Vecchio's legs -- he was rubbing -- and that felt pretty damn good, actually. 

Vecchio sat up again, and the Mounties gave him identical, too-innocent-to-be-real looks. Kowalski, who couldn't look innocent if someone handed him wings and a harp, just leered. 

Vecchio slouched down in his chair to give Kowalski a better angle. It wasn't that he was easy, it was -- well, okay, maybe he was easy. But dammit, he hadn't gotten any since the divorce and not for a while before that, either. And Stel always had said her ex was good in bed -- and having the Mounties watching was a hell of a turn-on, Vecchio had to admit. 

Fraser was looking at him with a speculative gleam in his eyes, and Vecchio flushed, recalling with embarrassment all the times he had worried that Fraser was going to make a pass at him. When had that changed to worrying that Fraser _wouldn't_ make a pass at him? 

"Perhaps you should work at providing Ray with a better impression of politicians, Turnbull," Fraser said quietly. 

Turnbull nodded. "An excellent idea," he said with a big happy smile, and then he slid right under the table. He knocked his chair over; there was an "Oops" from underneath the table, and Vecchio saw the chair right itself out of the corner of his eyes. 

Kowalski chuckled, and then his foot moved back down to Vecchio's knees. One foot pressed his right knee outward; another stockinged foot caressed his left knee for a moment, then pushed that one out as well. Vecchio slipped a little further down into his chair, breathing a little harder and spreading his knees as Kowalski asked. Hands slid up his thighs and unfastened his pants, but Vecchio couldn't see anything below the tabletop. Kowalski was grinning at him and even Fraser was smiling a little smugly. Vecchio had no idea what his own expression was, but he could guess it was halfway between claustrophobic and thrilled. 

There were hands on his dick now. There was a thump, and the tabletop rattled. "Ow," said Turnbull from down between Vecchio's legs. 

Kowalski grinned. "You okay down there, Ren?" he said. "If he's too big for you --" 

"Oh, I'm quite all right," Turnbull said. "Your concern is appreciated, but a Mountie enjoys a challenge." 

That got a chuckle out of Fraser, and Vecchio looked over at him just as wet lips closed around the head of his cock and he had to close his eyes for a minute. 

Kowalski's feet were still holding his knees apart, and Turnbull's shoulders bumped into his thighs now and then. Turnbull had one hand on his stomach through his shirt, and the other hand held his cock just below the hot wet ripple of lips and tongue. Vecchio opened his eyes again; Fraser was still giving him that smile. 

Turnbull was making little enthusiastic noises and bobbing his head now. One particularly emphatic upward movement ended with another thump, tabletop rattle, and "ow", although the "ow" was muffled this time. Fraser winced sympathetically. 

"Do be careful," Fraser said. 

"Mmm-hmmm," Turnbull said around Vecchio's cock. 

Fraser sighed, but Vecchio could see that he was trying not to smile. "And don't talk with your mouth full." Fraser ducked his head under the table for a moment, and Turnbull chose that moment to swallow Vecchio's cock all the way down his throat. Fraser looked up and arched an eyebrow at Kowalski. "His mouth is definitely full," he said. 

Kowalski tossed his head back and laughed. Fraser was smiling and laughing. Vecchio gripped the edge of the table so tightly that his fingers hurt and tried to gasp in enough air to warn Turnbull that he was about to come. 

One foot left his knees, presumably to poke Turnbull in the back because Kowalski, still laughing, said, "Hey, Ren. Look out, he's coming." 

"Mmm-hmmm," Turnbull said around Vecchio's cock, and that was it, that was all he wrote. Vecchio came, and Turnbull swallowed. He shuddered and came again. Turnbull swallowed again. 

"Oh," Vecchio said. "Ah. Yeah. Wow." 

"Niiiiiice," Kowalski drawled. His feet rubbed Vecchio's legs soothingly as Turnbull sucked the last few shivers out of him. 

Fraser leaned forward and put one hand on top of Vecchio's clenched hands. His thumb ran warmly over Vecchio's whitened knuckles and he smiled into Vecchio's eyes when Vecchio looked at him, and then he stood up and walked around the table to where Vecchio was sitting. He bent down and gave Vecchio a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Turnbull crawled out from under the table while Vecchio was looking up, speechless, at his old friend. Fraser's smile widened and eased off its intense focus; he slapped Vecchio manfully on the back. 

"Has this changed your mind about politics, perhaps?" he asked. 

Kowalski laughed. "Bet you'd vote for him now," he said. 

Turnbull and Fraser both laughed. Vecchio looked from one to the other of them and shook his head, laughing. "Maybe," he admitted with a smile. "No promises, but...maybe." 

* * *

End The Campaign by cmshaw:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
